Hide n' Seek Tag
by FairyFudge07
Summary: Fairy Tail chose to play Hide n' Seek, a couples Hide n' Seek.


**_This is a fluffy one shot of a lot of couples and yeah hope you enjoy. Also it's short so I'm sorry if I disappointed you._**

* * *

Everyone was super bored. Missions became pretty boring so everyone stayed at the guild. Mira was cleaning glasses at the bar and Lisanna was wiping them dry. Team Natsu were sitting in a booth discussing wether they should take an S-class mission with Master's approval.

"You know what! I have the best IDEA ever for the whole guild to participate in!" Cana suddenly exclaimed drunk and with 15 barrels around her.

"This can't be good." Levy muttered. Laxus appeared over the hand rail on the second floor.

"Let it be interesting." Laxus spoke. Cana coughed.

"Hide n' *Hic* Seek!" Cana exclaimed. Cana looked at Mira who was smiling evilly and happily.

"No!" Lucy complained as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. Levy smirked and smiled along with Mira.

"Why not Lu-chan? Let's add a little tease to it." Levy suggested. Lucy turned pale and she darted for the door but Natsu grabbed her waist and put her back at the table with a blushing Lucy and a smirking guild.

"Luce why not?! I wanna play!" Natsu exclaimed excited. Lucy sighed and knew she could not get away.

"Alright, so we are going to add a twist. Instead one seeker, it will be all the boys." Mira added. "The boys have to go after the girl they like or love. Plus you have to tag them. " Lucy paled dramatically. Erza sighed.

"Oh and Erza, Jellal is on his way." Mira spoke with a smile. Erza blushed and wanted to disappear. Cana smirked and got up. Lucy knew she had to get away from a smiling Dragon Sayer looking at her.

"MIRA I SWEAR YOU OWE ME!" Lucy shouted. She got up and ran.

"1." The boys chanted. Jellal dropped from the roof.

"Need me Mirajane?" Jellal asked. Mira nodded as she ran out of the guild. Jellal was confused. All the girls who noticed boys were participating ran out.

"We're playing Hide n' Seek and we are going after the girl we like or Love. Also we have to tag them." Freed explained. Jellal smirked as he looked at the scarlet hair slowly fading in the distance.

"2. 3. 4. 5. " The Boys Chanted.

"What do you think of this Master?" Macao asked. Master was drunk.

"Fun!" Master exclaimed. Macao and Wakaba sweat dropped.

"6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Ready or Not here we COME!"

Lucy...

"Levy-chan! Come with me I know a place we can hide!" Lucy explained.

"Lu-chan I'm scared now. Gajeel's smile was scary." Levy expressed, lucy sweat dropped.

"You supported the idea..." Lucy trailed off. Levy nodded silently and Lucy sighed as they ran into a cafe.

"Good Morning Lucy-chan, Levy-chan!" The Owner spoke. Lucy and Levy smiled and waved.

"Fairy Tail is playing Hide n' Seek Tag all over Magnolia so... Uhm... Can we hide here for a little bit?" Lucy asked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh bless Magnolia if it survives the day!" One customer prayed. Levy sweat dropped.

"Who's the seeker?" The Owner asked. Lucy and Levy looked at each other then paled slightly.

"You see, there's a slight catch to the game." Levy explained.

"The Boys are seeking the girl that they either love or like." Lucy finished. The owner chuckled nervously.

"Oh... " The Owner Trailed off. Lucy and Levy sweat dropped.

"I have this potion. A magic concealer. I have two. It lasts about 12 hours so I hope it will end by then." Levy informed. Lucy nodded.

"We will drink it and then go our separate ways because our smell is already here." Lucy suggested. They grabbed their little vials and then drank it. The door crashed open. Lucy and Levy ran their separate ways as...

"LUCE! I can smell you!" Natsu shouted. Lucy paled as she dissapeared out of the building.

"Oi! Midget I can sense you!" Gajeel shouted. Levy squeaked but covered her mouth as she ran to the park.

Mira & Lisanna...

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna complained. "Why did we have to do this?" Mira smiled.

"I bet there's no one who likes us." Mira spoke. Just then Freed and Bixlow appeared.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted as Freed reached to tag Mira and he grabbed something. Lisanna gasped and Mira moaned. Freed turned more red than a tomato and Bixlow just laughed.

"F-Freed." Mira stuttered. Freed gulped.

"T-Tag!" Freed whimpered. Mira turned into Demon Mode.

"HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY BREAST!" Mira shouted as she attacked Freed, who screamed like a girl and started to run. Bixlow saw Lisanna in trouble so he jumped at her, embraced her and made sure while they were rolling away, she wasn't hurt.

"B-Bixlow..." Lisanna trailed off. "Thanks!" Bixlow smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Tag!" Lisanna blushed hardcore.

Erza...

"This old warehouse..." Erza whispered. She sighed. She was in a corner of a dark old warehouse and eating cake as if nothing was going on. She heard a crash. Her eyes widened as she saw Jellal trip on a small box. Erza smiled and scooted more into the darkness.

"Ahh! Stupid Boxes!" Jellal shouted as he turned the box into ashes.

"Issues..." Erza thought. Jellal got up and dusted himself off.

"Erza I can smell your cake a mile away." Jellal spoke. Erza's eyes widened. She placed a small box ahead of her and to her left. She got up and then stepped behind the box. He was able to make out her face.

"Come and Get me then!" Erza ordered. Jellal sighed.

"Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah I promised Mira a favor because she was able to give Erza a cake I made." Jellal screamed in his mind. Erza was smiling. He ran to her then the next thing he knows is that he tripped over another small box, Erza Laughing and her armor gone, and his face hit the wall straight on.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Erza laughed as her booty hit the floor. Jellal groaned as he laid on the ground next to her.

"You know that hurts!" Jellal whined. Erza nodded.

"Yeah, I know!" Erza proudly stated. Jellal smirked.

"You owe me Erza..." Jellal whispered. Erza blushed. He pushed her back and pinned her to the ground.

"J-Jellal this is inappropriate!" Erza shouted.

"Shhh." Jellal whispered. He leaned and the space between their faces closed in and Erza turned Scarlet. Their noses touched and Jellal smiled.

"Tag!" Erza fainted from all the tension.

Juvia...

"Gray-sama should be here! I wonder what he'll give to me..." Juvia thought. Juvia was just sitting in the park when she saw Levy running quickly and stealthy.

"Juvia! Can you boost me up into the tree?" Levy asked. Juvia smiled and nodded as Levy was shot up into the tree. Once she looked back up she saw Gray with two ice creams. She gasped.

"He really does like me!" Juvia screamed in her mind. Gray saw her and smiled. She was sitting on the waterfall place in the middle of the park playing water. He sat next to her and gave her Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Gray-sama." Juvia called. Gray had a tint of pink on his cheeks as he suddenly tapped her nose. Juvia blushed.

"Tag." Gray called. Juvia blushed even more. She was so happy he liked her. She jumped at him and embraced him but the Ice Creams Fell to the pavement and the two people fell into the water. It brought everyone's attention to them.

"Sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia apologized blushing and looking away. Gray smiled at her.

"Stop calling me Sama, call me just Gray." Gray insisted. Juvia nodded.

"G-Gray..." Juvia stuttered. Gray nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey, you two seen Levy around here?" Gajeel suddenly asked towering above them.

"No." The two blankly stated, upset that he ruined the moment. Gajeel groaned and then looked around the park.

Levy...

"I'm so happy I took that potion." Levy mumbled. Gajeel suddenly snapped his head up in her direction. Levy squeaked and tried running to the other side of the tree when suddenly Gajeel created an Iron Bar to boost him up and he was at level with Levy.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed. She slipped off the tree and she was now falling but on the way down she felt arms wrap around her and she wrapped her arms around him.

The impact scared Levy but she wasn't hurt.

"Hey, Tag Midget." Gajeel spoke. Levy shot her eyes open with tears. She hit him on the chest.

"YOU SCARED ME! All of this just for TAG!" Levy screamed. Gajeel laughed and smiled.

"Yeah." Gajeel whispered. Levy blushed and smiled. Se gave him a peck on the cheek.

Lucy...

"I've been wondering for quite awhile now... The sun's about to set and I'm tired..." Lucy thought. The lights on the streets turned on as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. She hasn't seen ANY of her guild members and were pretty curious if the game was done.

She walked into the park and saw a partial of it destroyed by Gajeel but she decided if she was the only one left she would just take a small nap.

One Hour Later...

"Natsu be quiet." Mira whispered. Natsu nodded as he looked at the sleeping Lucy. Fairy Tail was gathered around him as they wanted to see the grand finale of Hide n' Seek Tag. Lucy stirred in her sleep. Natsu grabbed her chin softly, lifted it and pushed his lips onto hers. Lucy's eyes snapped open, and by reflex, she grabbed his arm twisted him around and then pinned him to the ground. Fairy Tail laughed.

"L-Luce! It's only Tag!" Natsu complained. Lucy blushed as she let go of him and touched her lips. Natsu got up.

"Idiot." Lucy muttered as she smashed her lips onto his. Natsu smirked and kissed back.

"Aww." Fairy Tail sounded.

"That's going to be a nice memory..." Mira whispered as she took a picture.

* * *

**_Yeah just a fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Love ya People! :P_**


End file.
